The way we see things
by inuyasha-rox-1
Summary: Inuyasha is starting to have weird dreams. What happens when one of his dreams come true. Kikyo? or Kagome?ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

_Italics-thoughts._

Okay my disclaimer will be at the end of my story. I ain't up for writing I don't own Inuyasha all the time. I'm gonna get pissed off.

CHAPTER 1: It's hard to run away when your problems hold you back

_Run._

He had to run. He didn't know why. All he knew was that he if turned around he'd wake up and he wasn't ready to see his friends, faces crossed with worry, questions. All the questions, they'd ask. All the questions he wouldn't answer.

_Faster._

All the questions he'd walk away from. His friends he'd walk away from. The fox cub, the demon exterminator, and the monk. But _SHE _wouldn't be there. She'd be home.

_Hurry._

He had to run faster. He didn't want to though; he knew he'd see something he didn't want to. Like SHE would be in pain. _SHE_ would leave him.

_No! I got to stop I don't want to see._

Something was wrong. It was black. His mom far away. He couldn't reach her. Sesshomaru; his brother, his **half-**brother. His **older** brother. His brother that was known for no emotions.

A mask.

He could hide his emotions good. The ice-prince they called him. He wore that mask all the time. It used to be off around him but know he had his rep to hold up.

He had a mask to. His mask of obnoxiousness. Of course he never was like that. He had to cover up his emotions, since his mom had died. He wouldn't be seen weak again. No matter how much it affected him. The mask wouldn't come off. Unless _SHE _was hurt. He couldn' t help it. Something just clicked inside of him. He never knew why he cared for that _human _wench anyway.

_Human. _

That's what he was. Kind-of. Half actually. A **_half-breed._** People called him. People who shunned him, who scorned him, afraid of him, disgusted with him. All his kind.**_ half-breeds. _**The most disgusting creatures that ever walked this Earth. The creatures to make other people look good. The creatures who were treated like dirt. No matter how strong they were. No matter what good things in the mind of others they did.

_Different._

That's what he was. **_Different._ **He hated that word. Not the word itself, but the way people said it, like it was rotten garbage. That's what they were. The **_half-breeds. _**

_Closer._

He was going. Getting closer. To the disturbing image that was set before him. SHE was there. Oh god. She was there. Killed. Being beaten. Burned. Alive. Why? Because she was with a half-breed. They would teach her a lesson.

_They._

Who were _they_. _They _were the villagersWho were ungrateful dirt bags_.They. _who destroyed his once happy life and family. _They. _Who were damaging her. Inside and out. Bruising her outside. Damaging her spirit inside.

_His eyes opened so quickly his friends jumped back. _

_Questions._

The questions they asked. The same ones they should've known he wouldn't answer. The questions he ignored like they weren't even asked. The questions he walked away from.

_Voices._

The voices he could hear in the background. The fox screaming his name. His friends screaming his name.

**Inuyasha.**

That was his name.

_Friends._

The only ones he ever had. The only people he cared for. The only people who didn't care for who he was on the outside. A **_half-breed. _**Scum of the earth. A freak.

A forest.

**His **forest. A forest name after him. The forest that he would run away to. A forest that he ran away to, so he could get away from his problems. His own hideaway.

_Names._

The things that ran through his mind. All the different names he was called. In 1 lifetime.

He needed to get to the well. He ran.

_Faster. _

Going down the well was a safe haven for him. A place where no demons could attack. A place where he wouldn't be called names. Except for HER grandfather. He was retarded. He knew that long time ago.

His mask.

His mask of obnoxiousness. It had to go on. No one, absolutely no one was going to see him as a soft pup. No one. Not even HER.

_**HER.**_

He jumped down the well. One last thought ran through his head.

_Kagome._

Well that's it. My first chapter. Okay well hope it was good. Next chapter coming up soon! I hope. If people like my story so far.

P.S. That's telling u to review.

If u wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm not who you think I am

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I jumped up from the well, and ran out of the well house. I noticed her window was open, so instead of walking inside the house I thought it would be faster for me to jump through her window.

So I did.

I laid on her…..bed? was it? and I thought my thoughts. _Why is it that I have to act self-centered, arrogant, and a retard. It isn't my fault. The just labeled me as one. Why do I put up with this damn rosary! _I thought angrily. _It was only supposed to be used to stop me from attacking her. So why is the damn thing still on me. She just uses it for power over me! _I thought. He flashbacked to all the times she had used the rosary for her own selfish purposes.

**flashback 1**

'_Hey Inuyasha!' kagome called. 'I have to go home for a few days okay?' she called. 'but you just went home last week' he called. He was frustrated. She had been going home frequently and he was starting to dislike it. They needed to find the shikon shards! 'no!' he shouted. 'wait for 2 more weeks!' he told her. She stomped her foot. 'NO! I want to go home NOW! Please! I haven't seen my family in-'four days' he said cutting her off. 'you can wait. They ain't going no where are they?' he asked. 'no but I still wanna go home' she said. ' please wait for 2 weeks.' He begged. He was getting pissed. He would not get on his knees and beg. No! he was bigger than that. He refused to go on his knees just for her to stay! '**inuyasha SIT!' **she cried. 'okay I'll be back tomorrow' and she skipped off leaving an unconscious, Inuyasha in a crater._

**End flashback**

_Selfish, conceited wench! _He thought. She was taking a long time so he went downstairs and was immediately tackled by a middle aged woman. She felt a pair of soft hands tweak his ears. "Hi Inuyasha! Kagome isn't here, she's at school, so you can stay here till she gets back. So lets talk" She stopped tweaking his ears and sat beside him. She turned to him and put a smile on her face. "So, when's the latest I can get grandchildren from you two!" she asked. He sweatdropped. _Is she serious?. Does she not see who I am. A half-breed. And she still wants me to be with kagome?Wait.. what the hell am I thinking? Who said I wanted to be with that wench anyway. _

"Feh" I said. "Okay so I'll take that as soon" she said. She got up and went into the …kitchen? "What flavour of ramen do you like Inuyasha?" she asked. "Beef" I answered. I had 5 packages and went to take a nap.

2 hours later….

"Inuyasha..wake up….Inuyasha?...INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. She had been home over an hour ago and was reading. It was about time he woke up. He got up, & looked around. When he made eye contact with her, he narrowed his eyes and looked away. She was confused. _What did I do?_ She wondered. He jumped out the window, and ran toward the well, leaving her with her bag, she had packed with supplies the night before.

_JERK!_ She thought.

When she went through the well, and climbed out of it, she was surprised – and scared like hell- to see Sesshomaru in front of her.

_Dear God!_

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Feh! Do you think I care where that wench is?" he replied.

"You better, if you wanna see tomorrow" she shot back. Inuyasha flinched and went to go find Kagome. He ran even faster when he realized who was with her.

It's short I know.. .SUE ME! Im updating my other story too. Kinda 4got about this 1.. MA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!


End file.
